Monkey D. Garp
Monkey D. Garp (モンキー・D・ガープ, Monkī D. Gāpu), also known as by both "Garp the Fist" (ゲンコツのガープ, Genkotsu no Gāpu), and "Hero of the Navy" (海軍の英雄, Kaigun no Eiyū), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is a Navy Vice Admiral, the father of the infamous Revolutionary Army leader Monkey D. Dragon and the legendary Thunder Wolf Pirates Captain Monkey D. Rex, the biological/paternal grandfather of Straw Hat Pirates Captain Monkey D. Luffy, and the adoptive grandfather of Whitebeard Pirates 2nd Division Commander Portgaz D. Ace. He took charge of both Coby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Navy Instructor to train new recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Garp is one of the major figures, along with Sengoku, Shiki, and Whitebeard, from the times when the "King of the Pirates" was still alive. "There's no defending against the Fist of Love!" :—Monkey D. Garp. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Brian Mathis (English), Hiroshi Naka (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Navy vice admiral. He is Luffy’s grandfather and the revolutionary Dragon and pirate Rex’s father. His nickname is “Garp the fist”. He is a legendary hero who fought against Roger, the “King of the Pirates”. Appearance Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. In the anime, his eye color is blue, and his hair is gray, whereas in the manga, it is white. Garp and Tsuru are the only two vice admirals to have special shoulder-pads; theirs are black and red whereas the standard color is blue. Garp also sometimes smokes cigars. The Young Past Days When he was a child and a young Navy, Garp resembled Luffy, though more muscular than his grandson. As a child, he wore a tropical button shirt with shorts and wielded a pipe staff. Garp already had the scar on his left eye in his childhood days. Twenty-four years ago, Garp's hair and goatee were still black, with sideburns beginning to whiten. He wore a dark double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie. In his free time, Garp often wears sandals, a tropical shirt and light-colored shorts. He sometimes pairs this shirt with black trousers and boots. Pre-Timeskip The dog mask that Garp initially wore when introduced served to hide his identity as Luffy's grandfather, whose design had appeared in Romance Dawn, Version 2. After their relationship was revealed, Garp has only worn the mask upon making entrances. Post-Timeskip After the time-skip, his appearance has somewhat remained the same though he now wears a dark-colored suit. * Hair Color: Gray (formerly Black) * Skin Color: Brownish Tan * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 76 (debut), 78 (after timeskip) * Birthday: May 2nd * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Garp is a caring and eccentric person who is loyal to both his criminal family and the Navy Headquarters he has served for decades. He has a habit of falling asleep during conversations and can be absentminded. Luffy's crew noted his apparently hereditary selfishness during Garp's interaction with Luffy in Water 7. Unlike many in the Navy, Garp does not believe that one's lineage determines their path. On a similar note, he does not believe that being labelled a criminal necessarily makes someone a bad person. Although Garp wanted his grandsons to become navy officers, he entrusted their care to a mountain bandit whom he had refused to turn over for prosecution. Garp does however, believe that throwing children into harsh conditions will ultimately make them strong and has no problem with hitting them to drive home a point. Despite this, Garp is a supportive person. When Trace asked Garp whether he should have been born, Garp told Ace that he will find the answer if he continues living. Although he will ultimately comply with Navy HQ's most serious orders, Garp highly values his freedom and family. He often bends the rules to accomodate these values. He initially refused to capture Luffy in Water 7 until explicitly ordered to do so. Additionally, Garp is generally amused by Luffy's exploits as a pirate and only seriously laments both of his grandsons' choices to become pirates after Ace is captured. Like Luffy, Garp is extremely blunt and honest when talking to people, as seen when he openly badmouthed Sterry, the current king of the Goa Kingdom, unafraid of the consequences in doing so. He considers the Celestial Dragons scumbags, and is not afraid of expressing this aloud. When Garp prepares to fight seriously, he often removes his Navy coat or suit jacket. Additionally, Garp is extremely fond of food, especially donuts and rice crackers. In the Japanese version of the series, Garp has his own laughter style: Bwahaha or Wahaha. Relationships Friends/Allies * Navy ** Bogard ** Coby ** Helmeppo ** Aokiji Family * Monkey D. Dragon (Oldest Son) * Monkey D. Rex (Youngest Son) * Monkey D. Luffy (Grandson) * Portgaz D. Ace (Adoptive Grandson; Deceased) Neutral * Akainu * Kong * Sengoku ** Curly Dadan * Sabo * Z Rivals * Roger Pirates ** Gol D. Roger Enemies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Whitebeard * Chinjao * Shanks Abilities and Powers As a former vice admiral of the Navy Headquarters, Garp had command over all lower ranking soldiers. An example of this is when after Morgan escaped, he was able to take away two of Commander Ripper's subordinates (Coby and Helmeppo) and make them his own subordinates instead due to him having the higher rank. Also as a vice admiral, he had the potential to be called upon to be one of five vice admirals leading a fleet of ten battleships during a Buster Call. In terms of combat, Garp has had several decades worth of experience in both combat and navigating the harshest oceans within the volatile "New World". He's also a "hero" of the Navy and as is known for cornering and fighting Gol D. Roger many times. Roger also stated that he and Garp had almost killed each other on numerous occasions. As another true testament of sheer power, Garp defeated and nearly killed Don Chinjao in the past with a single punch, whose bounty was worth over 500,000,000 berries in his prime and was said to be able to split a continent with a headbutt. Being a Navy vice admiral and the commanding officer of the 153rd Navy Branch, Garp possesses leadership skills and is well respected by many among the Navy, having mentored many other prominent figures in the Navy including former Admiral Kuzan. The extent of Garp's power and fame is evident round the time of the Battle of Edd War, three years before the future King of the Pirates died. It was revealed that he was offered the rank of admiral more than once, but repeatedly refused the promotion. Garp's subordinate at that time, Kuzan (later promoted to admiral), commented on how cool Garp was for refusing such an irresistible promotion to which he answers by stating that he does not need a higher position, and that it would reduce his liberty to do what he wants. Another example of Garp's strength is when he was shown to easily strike down Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates despite having his Devil Fruit abilities activated at the time, knocking him back which was something that Kizaru and Akainu seemed unable to do. Similarly, when it was revealed worldwide that Luffy is Garp's grandson, Luffy's fame rose based on that fact alone, as Demalo Black attempted to use that as one of the strong points in his impersonation of Luffy, and Charlotte Lingling referenced to Garp when Luffy challenged her. He is a great teacher as he was able to make Coby and Helmeppo capable fighters in a short period of time and he was also selected to be an instructor. He was also the one who trained Luffy and Ace into being strong enough to set sail on their own. Gol D. Roger said he and Garp nearly killed each other many times. The fact that Garp could clash with Gol D. Roger implies he is one of the strongest characters in the series. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Garp is one of the most powerful fighters seen in the series so far. Although rather old, Garp still possesses an incredibly high amount of physical strength. He is able to throw iron cannonballs as if they were baseballs (at faster than cannon speeds), break through brick walls and cannon stands with his fists, and both carry and throw a gigantic ball and chain many times bigger than the Thousand Sunny. Garp also has a monstrous punching ability at his disposal, with his epithet, "Garp the Fist", vouching for the strength of his punches. He claimed to have crushed eight mountains during his training to face Chinjao. In addition to his legendary strength, he has incredible durability and pain-tolerance, as seen when he was slashed by Captain Morgan's axe hand, only to recover only seconds later, with no obvious pain and apparently oblivious to the fact that he was struck at all. In fact, when informed by one of the Navy that he was nearly killed, he mistook this for one of the men being killed. It was only when he saw the wound did he realize what happened, as he fell asleep before being attacked. He was able to get back on his feet after allowing himself to be punched by Luffy in Gear Second at point-blank range, without losing consciousness and was still able to fight the Blackbeard Pirates along with Sengoku. He has also been shown to be extremely fast as he managed to bypass all of the Straw Hats in order to get to a sleeping Luffy. It is evident Whitebeard respects Garp's strength as he mentioned him during his talk with Shanks. It should also be noted that Garp is not seen to carry any weapons, aside from the cannonballs he throws and a gigantic iron ball he keeps on a chain, Garp is also a tremendously powerful and skilled hand to hand fighter. Garp has a particular emphasis on using powerful punches. The greatest testament of his skill is defeating Chinjao, a immensely powerful master of Hasshoken, in a single Haki-enhanced punch. Even in old age, Garp retained his strength. During the Battle of Marineford, he easily struck down Marco, a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User and one of the most powerful members of the Whitebeard Pirates, and in the anime, Garp knocked down Jesus Burgess, a master wrestler with titanic physical strength without effort. In fact, Sengoku had to personally restrain Garp before he attempted to kill Akainu out of fury. Fighting Style Techniques * Fist of Love (愛ある拳, Ai aru Kobushi): A simple but powerful punch to strike Luffy on his head, imbued with Armament Haki to hurt him. It's a gag technique to "show" his love for his grandsons. He's been shown to have used this on Ace during his childhood as well. In Pirate Warriors 2 and Pirate Warriors 3, the game adds the visual effect of a giant fist coming down on the enemies and is Garp's first Special Attack in both games. * Meteor Fist (拳骨メテオ, Genkotsu Meteo): Garp throws a cannonball at an enemy ship. Due to Garp's superhuman strength, he can throw them like baseballs, and the impacts are more powerful than when being fired from an actual cannon. * Meteor Fist Shower (拳骨流星群, Genkotsu Ryūseigun): Garp throws one thousand iron cannonballs at enemy ships. The cannonballs are supplied by conveyor belts on either side of him. * Satellite Fist (拳・骨・サテライト, Genkotsu Sateraito): Garp throws a large cannonball at his opponent. The size of the cannonball is slightly larger than his upper body. The attack first appeared in Pirate Warriors 2 as Garp's third Unique Action, and is also usable in Pirate Warriors 3. * Oversized Iron Ball (特大鉄球, Tokudai Tekkyū): Garp throws an enormous cannonball at his enemies. The cannonball is several times larger than his body, and its name comes from what the Straw Hats said when Garp threw his ship-sized cannonball at the Thousand Sunny just before they escaped from Water 7. The attack is usable in Pirate Warriors 3 as Garp's Special Kizuna Attack. * Super Oversized Iron Ball (超・特大鉄球, Chō Tokudai): A slightly larger version of Oversized Iron Ball. The attack first appeared in Pirate Warriors 2 as Garp's second Special Attack, and is also made usable in Pirate Warriors 3. * Also in both of those aforementioned games, Garp makes use of a fighting style that incorporates a variety of grapple attacks, ranging from suplexes, backbreakers, and even his iconic headbutt collar lift (to where he promptly displays his usual sleepiness). Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki As a vice admiral, Garp is fully capable of using Haki. He demonstrates proficient usage of Armament Haki, being able to injure Luffy several times, bypassing his rubber body. He was also seen crushing Chinjao's uniquely shaped head with a Haki imbued punch 30 years ago, by hardening his fist and turning it obsidian black to increase the damage inflicted. During the Battle of Marineford, he managed to punch and hurt Marco despite the latter being in his regenerative phoenix form. Aside from his mastery over Armament Haki, Garp is also known to be knowledgeable of the other two types. Although not demonstrated to be a user of the other two types, Garp commented that Luffy has "inherited" Conqueror's Haki when it was subconsciously released. When Coby awakens Observation Haki, Dr. Fishbonen recommended that Coby ask Garp how to master it, suggesting he has enough expertise in it to mentor others. Gallery Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Garp throws cannonballs with his bare hands. The cannonballs soar much faster than when fired from a cannon, due to Garp's strength. He also wields a giant iron ball, mounted on a chain, which dwarfs the size of his own Navy battleship. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Before the Great Age of Pirates Monkey D. Garp is a Navy hero, who was famous for cornering and fighting the late King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger numerous times in his career. Garp is considered by Whitebeard as one of the few people that know the seas from the time of Gold Roger. Proof of his strength is that he was offered an admiral position many times from Fleet Admiral Kong, but he refused every time. In the past he chased other pirates like Shakuyaku as part of his duties. Thirty years ago, he fought Chinjao and earned his hatred after denting his pointy head and robbing him of the means to acquire a certain treasure. Prior to Roger's execution, the King of the Pirates requested that Garp would take care of Ace, as he thought Ace did not deserve to be branded a criminal due to being born into a family of a pirate. When Shiki the Gold Lion attacked Marineford a week before the execution of Roger, Garp and Sengoku challenged him together. After a grueling battle that devastated half the town, they managed to defeat him, and (according to a Navy) Garp was left heavily injured. A number of months after the King of the Pirates' death, Garp protected Ace as Roger had hoped, and was present at Ace's birth that killed Rouge and afterward took Ace to a secret location to be raised by Dadan. Garp would visit Ace during his vacations. The Three Brothers Early on in Luffy's life, he was trained by Garp to become a strong Navy. Luffy was thrown into valleys, left alone in dangerous forests, and tied to balloons over high altitudes, all for the sake of making him stronger. After this, he left Luffy in the care of Dadan (with advice that he better get along with the others or else). Despite Dadan not wanting to tend to another one of Garp's children, she complied. When voicing her displeasure of Garp's irresponsibility to take care of them himself, he became angered - making Dadan immediately take back what she said. Throughout his visits, he would often hold "training sessions" which consisted of Garp effortlessly defeating the six of them to toughen them up into upstanding citizens (effortlessly demolishing everything within the nearby vicinity in the process). When Garp first read in the newspaper that Ace had become the captain of the Spade Pirates, he was furious. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Diary of Coby-Meppo Garp is first introduced in Coby's mini-series as the Navy Officer in charge of escorting Captain Morgan. However after falling asleep, Morgan makes his escape by striking Garp and taking Helmeppo as a hostage, fleeing on a small dinghy. Garp then wakes up unharmed, apparently breaking a cannon in the process of waking up. When Coby begs to chase after the two, Garp allows Coby to pursue them. Upon returning, they offer themselves to be punished, but Garp proposes a different course of action. He states that the pair of them are nothing but trouble and the only way to ensure they stay in line is that he takes charge of the pair. He takes them back to Navy Headquarters, and Coby accidentally reveals he's friends with Luffy while Garp was listening. Despite Coby trying to keep Helmeppo out of trouble, he takes part of the blame-stating it's "Regiment Responsibility" (which contradicts one of Coby's earlier statements that Helmeppo only uses that term when it suits him). Garp (rather than dismissing them) tests them with a fight, and after the fierce (for them) battle, he starts personally training them to be great Navy officers. Water 7 Saga =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = After arriving at Water 7, he went to the small house where Luffy was recuperating from his battles at Enies Lobby. Vice Admiral Garp marched to the front of the temporary Galley-La headquarters, and tells two subordinates in specific to wait outside. Garp broke through the wall and into the Straw Hats' room. He asked if they were the Straw Hats as everyone prepared to fight, but before they could do anything, Garp bypassed them and punched a sleeping Luffy's head into the floor, telling him to wake up. To everyone's surprise, Luffy screamed in pain. Garp then said that no one can escape his Fist of Love. He then removed his mask and told Luffy he heard he had been doing reckless things. Luffy was shocked to see that the man behind the mask was none other than his grandfather, and everyone else were even more surprised that Luffy's grandfather is a high ranking Navy officer. Garp told Luffy that he owed him an apology as he was causing trouble. Luffy told the others not to fight with his grandfather because Garp had nearly killed him on many occasions. Garp snapped at Luffy for making him sound like a bad guy for what he did in the past and claimed those incidents were aimed at turning Luffy into a strong man. Garp reminded Luffy that he wanted him to be a strong Navy, which Luffy countered by claiming he had always told him he wanted to be a pirate. Garp then responded by saying that Luffy was influenced by his father, to which Luffy took offense because Rax's friend saved his life. Garp suddenly grabbed Luffy, asking if he was trying to tell his grandpa what to do. Luffy's crew panicked over what to do until they found the pair have fallen asleep. Garp, being the first of the two to wake up, punched Luffy awake for falling asleep on him, while the others pointed out Garp did the same. Garp then ordered his men to repair the wall he damaged. The men said that Garp should help repair the wall as he destroyed it. Garp explained he did so because he thought it looked cool. As Garp repaired the wall, he said he heard that Luffy met his father at Roguetown. Luffy did not have a clue about it as he did not even know he had a father. Garp then announced that Luffy's father is the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon, causing a sudden shock amongst all those around him. After Robin explained to Luffy about Dragon, the Revolutionary Army, and their goals, Garp turned around and said that he should not have said that, asking them to forget he said anything, causing even more shock amongst everyone. Garp told Luffy that he would let him go since he is his grandson, and would use that as an excuse when informing his superior officers. However, his advisor Bogard told Garp it would be better to lie and say the Straw Hats got away. Garp then said that he mostly came for his students and announced his departure. Luffy said good bye and Garp punched him, saying he was letting him leave too easily and berated him for being too casual about saying goodbye to his grandfather whom he had not seen in a while. Luffy complained by saying the only thing Garp has ever done was hit him to which Garp replied he just wanted to show love to his grandson. Some days later, Fleet Admiral Sengoku ordered Garp to return to Water 7 to capture Luffy. Garp's ship picked up Aokiji along the way, but only because he did not want to ride his bicycle. After returning to Water 7, Garp announced to Luffy that he was going to die there. Luffy argued that he said he would not attack, but Garp simply said he got his orders and proceeded to attack by throwing a cannonball at breakneck speed at them. The Straw Hats were amazed, but prepared to defend the ship and started to set sail. Garp then asked for one thousand cannonballs, intending to throw them all at them. Garp began to get flustered and threw another cannon ball, but Luffy knocked it out of the way. Luffy said he really had to run and hoped they would see each other again sometime. Garp then took out an enormous iron ball and tossed it at the Thousand Sunny. Before it could crush the Thousand Sunny, Franky activated Coup de Burst to launch the ship up into the sky. The Straw Hats got away, but Garp just laughed. Summit War Saga =One Piece Film: Strong World = When Shiki returned from his 20-year disappearance, he attacked Marineford Headquarters by using his powers to levitate and hurl fleets of ships at the island. Garp identified Shiki right away, recognizing his abilities from past encounters. Garp wondered if he had returned to get revenge on the world. =Sabaody Archipelago Arc = After his grandson's assault on Thriller Bark, he was seen at Marie Jois with Bartholomew Kuma and Sengoku, where he laughed at how Luffy had avoided capture by Kuma and annoyed Sengoku by talking about tea and crackers. Recently, Garp found out that Silvers Rayleigh was to be sold as a slave on the Sabaody Archipelago, whom he assumed let himself get captured to pay off a gambling debt. Due to the Marines being busy with the incident regarding Whitebeard and the execution of Portgaz D. Ace, Garp remarked that he would take care of the situation. =Impel Down Arc = He later visited Ace in Impel Down. Upon Ace's request to die, Garp merely told him that his death would not stop Whitebeard. They later discussed family issues such as Ace and Luffy's turning to the life of piracy instead of becoming Navy officers. Ace also told Garp that he only considered Whitebeard as his true father. Back at Marineford, Garp was informed that Luffy broke into Impel Down and was rather amused about it, even proud. Sengoku was furious and said that if Garp was not a hero to the Navy, he would have him punished for his family's actions. Garp just laughed and stated that an old man's life could not atone for his family's actions. =Marineford Arc = Three hours before Ace was to be executed, Garp walked with Sengoku to the execution platform. Sengoku told him that he would tell the public everything and Garp did not express any objections. As Sengoku began his public announcement on the execution platform, Tsuru told Garp that it was not his fault. Garp just laughed and said that women get so sentimental at times like these. Once Sengoku revealed that Ace was truly the son of Gol D. Roger, Garp remembered the time when Roger personally begged him to protect his unborn child. After the war began, Garp sat with Ace and Sengoku on top the execution platform, upset at the present events. He stated that while he felt no sorrow for scoundrels, he felt differently when it came to Ace, who was family. Garp bitterly lamented that both Ace and Luffy did not become Navy. Upon Luffy's arrival at Marineford, Garp was utterly shocked. Nevertheless, he managed to calm down long enough to comment on the viability of the motley little band that Luffy had assembled at Impel Down as part of Ace's rescue effort. Later, when Sengoku revealed Luffy's status as the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, Garp stated that with the infamy and power Luffy had acquired, such knowledge being brought to the general public hardly made a difference. After Luffy was hurled over the siege wall and stood before the three admirals, Garp was shown to be worried about his grandson. He was later seen with Sengoku, getting ready to participate in the battle. Garp later punched Marco, who had transformed into his Phoenix form, while he was trying to save Ace. Garp then challenged the Whitebeard Pirates, saying that they would have to kill him before they could reach Ace. When Luffy released a massive burst of Conqueror's Haki, Garp said he knew his grandson had that kind of power inside him. When Luffy came close to reaching Ace, thanks to Inazuma's powers, Garp himself confronted him. He smashed part of the bridge in the process, saying that he could not let Luffy pass. He again complained about Luffy and Ace becoming pirates instead of Navy, and declared that he considered them enemies. As he was about to hit Luffy, he recalled Ace's renewed desire to live and reminisced about when Ace and Luffy were both young. Finding himself unwilling to resist, Garp closed his eyes, missing his punch. Thus, he allowed Luffy to land a Gear Second punch that sent him flying and smashing into the ground, much to the shock of the Navy watching him. Garp later dislodged himself, more or less unfazed, and rejoined the battle. After witnessing Ace being pierced from behind by Akainu's magma fist, Garp flew into a rage, prompting Sengoku to stop him, grabbing his head from behind and slamming him to the ground. Coughing up blood, Garp snarled that Sengoku should keep him down tight or he would murder Sakazuki. Sengoku responded by calling Garp a fool. When Ace died, Garp wept over the loss of his grandson. When Whitebeard began attacking Marineford Headquarters after the death of Ace, Garp commented that Newgate was putting an end to this era, which he welcomed. As Whitebeard lost his life at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Garp watched with a grim expression. After acquiring the Tremor-Tremor Fruit from Whitebeard's corpse, Blackbeard commented to both Garp and Sengoku that their age was over, much like Whitebeard's. Later, he heard someone yelling to everyone. He saw Coby standing in front of Admiral Akainu, calling for an end to the war. Upon seeing Shanks making an appearance at Marineford, Garp made a snarling comment about the pirate who influenced his youngest son into the path of piracy. When Sengoku announced that the war was over, Garp stand down along with the rest of the Navy. =Post-War Arc = With the end of the war, Garp took up a station in Windmill Village on Dawn Island, seeing it as necessary to protect the island with the increase in pirate activities. After returning to the village, he took a beating from Curly Dadan for letting Ace die until Makino intervened. Makino tried to tell Dadan that Garp was suffering the most from Ace's death, but Dadan replied that the one suffering the most was Luffy. After Dadan calmed down, Garp informed Woop Slap that Luffy escaped Marineford in a submarine. It was later revealed that both him and Sengoku stepped down from the Navy. However, both would remain for the sake of rearing up new young Navy men. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Dressrosa Saga =One Piece Film: Z = After Firs Island was destroyed by Z, Garp appeared on a Marine battle ship along with Koby and Helmeppo, and revealed to them the existence of Z. Later, after the destruction of Secon Island, he and Sengoku explained to them Z's past. Four Emperor Saga =Navy Rookie Arc = Garp was in his office when he received a call from Vice Admiral Prodi, who was angry about the new transfer Grount's actions in his base on Fron Island. Garp simply asked Prodi to take care of Grount. =Reverie Arc = After the Neptune Family arrived at the surface to the Red Port at the Red Line, Garp escorted them to the bondola. He commented on Shirahoshi's beauty that exceeds everyone's expectations when the media was taking pictures of her. When he met Sterry, Garp claimed that he did not know him and openly insulted him before half-heartedly taking it back after he was told that Sterry was the king of Goa Kingdom. As the Neptune Family rode on the bondola, Garp waved one last time to Shirahoshi. After the Navy intercepted a communication between Big Mam and Kaido, Garp remained calm despite the fact that both Emperors had a grudge against Luffy. He then spoke with Hina about a pirate group prominent before Roger's era during which suggested that he got the distinction of "Hero of the Navy" from dealing with them while Garp noted that he could not imagine what the Marines would do if said crew were to come back into power. Battles Canon * Monkey D. Garp vs. Gol D. Roger (none seen, multiple times) * Monkey D. Garp vs. Chinjao * Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku vs. Shiki * Monkey D. Garp vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Garp vs. Marco * Monkey D. Garp vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku vs. Marshall D. Teech Non-Canon * Monkey D. Garp vs. G. Zass Burgess Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece While unnamed, Garp was introduced in Romance Dawn V.2 (featured in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine itself) as Luffy's grandfather. For a long time, it was first thought that Luffy's unnamed Grandfather was a sole addition to Romance Dawn V.2. Some aspects of his character remain from Romance Dawn version 2. He is as hot tempered as ever and intolerant of Luffy's antics. Like the final version, he was determined to make Luffy follow in his footsteps, however here he is a pirate captain, the complete opposite of his current occupation. Both stories have in return Luffy completely rejecting the idea of following in his grandfather's footsteps. Garp now occasionally wears a dog hat and compared to his chubby Romance Dawn V.2 version, his upper body is much more muscular. One feature carried over from Luffy's grandfather from V.2 to the final version of Garp was the scar on his left eye. Also, Luffy got both his hat and the Devil fruit he ate from his grandfather in V.2, not Shanks. According to Oda the reason for not featuring Shanks was that he wanted Shanks to be kept a secret until One Piece was serialized so he would have a greater impact. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, a young Luffy blurted out that the trio shared a promise over a shared drink. Garp overheard them boasting of their dreams to become pirates, leaving him infuriated. Garp then chases them out into the night, breaking down trees and rocks and beating them all to a pulp. Sabo exclaimed he was a monster. Afterwards, he casually leaves them, saying that he will not be so merciful next time. This was not shown in the manga. In the manga version, Garp was shown saying hello first before "training" them. Translation and Dub Issues Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Py Berry Match * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Burning Blood (DLC) * One Piece Thousand Storm Support Appearances * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Non-Playable Appearances * One Piece: Become King of the Pirates! * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure * One Piece: Pirate Warriors Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Monkey D. Garp One Piece Encyclopedia * Monkey D. Garp Koei Wiki Notes & Trivia * Garp's wife has not been named, but the supplement Grand Line Times left a "?" in place of her. * Garp smoked cigars. But in recent appearances, he stopped doing it. * In the anime, Garp said he has eaten 842 donuts without sleeping or taking a break because he was trying to beat a world record. * Aside from Luffy himself, Garp is the only Romance Dawn V.2 character to actually appear in the storyline. * Garp's laughter style is that he adds either "Bwa" or "Wa" before the haha part. This is somewhat unique as most characters only stick with one laughter style (the other being Dracule Mihawk). * Garp appears to have a dog animal-theme, as shown by his mask and his ship. * In an SBS question on Volume 59, a fan pointed out the fact that despite Garp's few appearances, his trademark scar has disappeared 25 times if counted up to Volume 58. In response to the statement above, Oda joked that "if an enemy he hates is around, his scar tingles, and it will float up" and that Garp's "true form" may be the scar-less one, but he also points out that this is not proved anywhere. * In the 5th fan poll, Garp ranked 74th. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Navy Category:One Piece Universe Characters